The Witch and the Vampire
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: A fight between Bonnie and Damon brings out confusing feelings for one another leaving Bonnie conflicted and Damon yearning for more. Will this be a passion they never expected? and how will it affect the rest of the gang? they better figure it out because Rebecca's back and hell hath no fury like an original scorned.


**Takes some place in the fourth season. You can say it's a time of piece and Klaus is gone for good. How ever the group is after Rebecca.**

Bonnie tried once more to get Elena on her cell phone but she didn't pick up. She wanted to discuss a new locater spell she wanted to try and she wanted to discuss it with her. Rebecca was still at large and no matter what incantation or ritual Bonnie tried the Original always managed to evade her. The only place she could think Elena would be was the boarding house and quite frankly she would rather swallow nails then be there. She walked up to the front door her heels clicking on the cobblestone. The witch tapped her knuckles against the door but nothing stirred from the other side. Bonnie waited for a moment then decided to let her self in. She waved her hand over the doorknob and the door slowly opened.

"Hello?" the witch called as she entered. But the echoing of her voice reverberating back at her was her only response.

"In here!" a voice did hear her and it was coming from down the hall. Bonnie found the room the voice came from and walked in. It was a large bedroom. Light streamed from the floor length windows and the smell of Wisteria flowed through the air.

"You know it's rude to come in a house uninvited."

"I thought you were Elena" Bonnie said knowing whom the voice belonged to. It was Damon, the last person she wanted to be around.

"Is that before or after your magical lock picking?" His smirk made Bonnie want to throw him across the room and she knew it would be so easy.

"Nice room" Bonnie complimented flatly. Damon stepped out of the bathroom door way.

"How did you know it was mine?" he asked.

"The copy of 50 shades of grey on the bed side table" the Witch answered. Damon was now intrigued and it made Bonnie uneasy.

"You think I'm an S&M kind of person?"

"No, just a sadistic basterd" Bonnie's retort made the vampire laugh.

"Oh c'mon Bonnie. You cant still be mad at…" Damon stopped when he felt white-hot pain stab his temple. Bonnie's eyes were narrowed and her fists were clenched.

"Ok…maybe…you're a … little mad." The pain died as Bonnie relaxed. As she headed for the exit Damon called

"You know, theirs only so much more of that I'm going to take from you." Bonnie stopped immediately and turned to look on Damon who was now dawning a pissed look.

"I'm sorry, who's the Witch hear? Because I know if I can take an original I can take…" In moments Bonnie found her self on her back her hands held down at either side of her by the wrists. Damon held them tightly his eyes menacing.

"You don't have your ghost witches to protect you little girl so I wouldn't be so frickin cocky." Bonnie focus and the pain returned to Damon's head. He let out a cry and Bonnie telekinetically threw him. As she got up Damon recovered and slammed her against a wall pinning her once more. His eyes were red and his fangs bared. They just stood there for several moments with anger in their faces. Bonnie was going to attack full force but Damon's lips rough against hers stopped her. They kissed heatedly. Damon ripped Bonnie's Jacket of her shoulder her skin tingling with intrigue. The witch pushed Damon away from herself and with her powers ripped his pants open. Damon smiled with lust and grabbed Bonnie once more bringing her back against the wall. The vampire lifted Bonnie and she wrapped her legs around his slender yet muscular waste. She felt him and she cried out then kissed once more. As they continued their feverish game Bonnie's power surged through the entire room. A chair through itself and smashed on the hard wood floor. As Bonnie's nails dug into Damon's back a vase exploded into a shower of water and shards. One of the lights blew out and the windows opened and shut continuously. Damon never experienced anything like this before. He looked into Bonnie's dark eyes, smelled her perfumed one hand interwoven in her raven black hair and it felt right. Bonnie silently agreed with Damon as he preformed vigorously. A lightning shaped crack appeared on the bathroom mirror and Damon's bed shifted like it was a living being. As the bed room lamp was thrown by magic the witch and Vampire cried out in unison. Damon fell on his back with Bonnie on top of him. They panted harshly; sweat made their clothes cling to them and everything was out of focus. Everything was still. Bonnie sat up fully understanding what transpired. She looked at Damon and he had a slap worthy grin.

"Want to go another round?" Bonnie punched Damon hard across the face. She shakily got up, adjusted her tank top and skirt and grabbed her jacket from the floor. She turned in the door way too look at Damon and threatened

"If you tell anyone what happened I'll rip out your heart through your ass!" she stormed out leaving Damon bewildered and secretly longing. He loved a challenge. The witch got into her car nursing a probably broken knuckle. She wrested her head against the wheel and thought

"What the hell did I do?"

To be continued.


End file.
